


Revival

by MaddieBonanaFana



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Daddyfire, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieBonanaFana/pseuds/MaddieBonanaFana
Summary: While hiding from The Darkness, Lucy finds that the ending page in the storybook is missing someone. When trying to fix it, she inadvertently draws her grandfather back to life.





	1. Incomplete

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some cute reunion feels between Henry, Lucy, and Neal.

"The Darkness won't find us here," Henry said, as he and Lucy began to settle in to his grandparents old farm house. It was a ways away from town, and it was a cute little home. A nice place for him and his daughter to pretend to be normal for a few days.

Lucy dropped her backpack on one of the chairs and began to look around.

"This is where Prince Charming and Snow White lived," She remarked.

Henry looked around fondly. "Yeah, they were my grandparents."

The house was relatively untouched, with pictures of the Charmings and Neal and Emma still on display. Lucy looked at each and every picture.

"Don't worry daddy," she said, a glimmer of optimism in her voice. "They'll come back once we break the curse."

Henry gave a half smile. "Lets not worry about the curse right now. Right now, I just want to make sure you stay safe until Killian and the others get here."

"Is Grandma Regina coming too?" She asked hopeful. The minute the curse in Seattle broke, Lucy ran to Regina to give her a tight hug. Henry had never seen his mother cry the way she did when he told her Lucy was her granddaughter.

"Yes, she's on her way here." Henry just hoped The Darkness didn't get here first.

Lucy went back over to her backpack and pulled out the storybook. She smoothed her hand over the new apple tree cover, she had drawn it herself, and started flipping through the pages, reading her favorite parts again.

When she reached the end of the first chapter, with the whole family at the diner table, she studied it closely. For the first time, this page didn't make her smile anymore. There was something...off about it, something that wasn't quite right. Lucy looked at it closely until finally she realized it wasn't something missing, but someone.

"Daddy?" She asked.

"Yeah, Lucy?" Henry responded, looking up from his own book he was reading.

"Do you still miss your dad?"

Henry's face contorted into a pained expression. Of course he missed his dad. Every single day.

"Yes, I miss him very much. It kills me we didn't have enough time together," He answered.

Lucy frowned but didn't know what to say, sad situations were not the little optimistic girls strong suit.

"I think he would have really liked to see you. He was an artist too, just like yourself."

"Well, I was just looking at this page, the one of you and your family at the diner. It doesn't look right with him not there. Its like it's...incomplete," said Lucy.

Henry took a look at the page. "Yeah, you're right. It does feel incomplete." He handed it back to her. "If you want, you can draw him in. It won't change anything, but maybe it will make the page less empty feeling."

Lucy's face broke into a wide smile, melting Henry's heart. "Ok!" She said happily, and practically skipped over to the table where she began to draw in her first addition to the storybook.

She used her favorite pen to do it, the one that Henry had given her for her birthday. He said that it used to be his, but it was time to pass it on to her.

There was a spot next to Belle and Mr. Gold that Lucy thought was the perfect place for Baelfire.

She admired her finished work, it was drawn so identical to the books style that you wouldn't even know it was added on.

She got up excitedly to show her father, hoping it might put a smile on his face, but found him asleep on the couch, his book having fallen to the floor.

She set the book on the table for him to see when he woke up and covered him in the blanket that was hanging from the couch.

"Goodnight, daddy," she said, kissing him on the forehead, leaving him to his sleep.


	2. A Familiar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar face shows up at Henry and Lucy's hide out.

Lucy awoke to the sounds of breakfast making. It had been awhile since she had someone else make breakfast for her, so she hopped out of the bed excitedly and started to get dressed.

Unfortunately, instead of pancakes and eggs, the sounds led her to her father heating up some Poptarts.

Henry, hearing his daughter come in, turned to her.

"Sorry," he said, "I didn't have time to grab the waffle iron."

Lucy smiled, "It's ok, you got strawberry though, right?"

"Of course, thats the best flavor."

Lucy sat down at the table and Henry slid a plate of warm Poptarts in front of her, taking the seat across.

"I saw the drawing you did in the book," Henry said after awhile, in between bites of strawberry Poptart.

Lucy's face lit up. "Did you like it? The picture you gave me had creases but I think I did a good job."

"You did an amazing job Lu', looks like he was really there," said Henry. "He was taken from us way too early. I wish everyday that he had been siting at that table with us all." Henry imagined his father sitting at the table with them that night, laughing with them all and enjoying life. He imagined introducing Jacinda to him and being there for their wedding. He pictured his dad holding Lucy the day she was born and play fighting with her with wooden swords just like they had done when he was younger.

Henry bit his lip, not allowing himself to be emotional around his daughter. She didn't need to see her dad cry in a time like this.

"I'm glad you liked it, daddy." Lucy finished her breakfast and dusted her hands off. "When is everyone going to get here you think?" She went to the window to look out the blinds but Henry closed them and stopped her.

"Soon, hopefully. But stay away from the windows, just in case," Henry replied.

"Do you think The Darkness is out there?" Lucy asked, her voice quiet, as if it could hear her.

"No," Henry lied. "I just want to be extra safe." When she walked away from the blinds Henry took a quick glance outside, but saw nothing.

Lucy plopped on the couch with a bored sigh.

"Can we play Go Fish?" She asked.

"Sure," Henry answered, smiling. "But you need to learn some new games."

After about an hour and a half of Go Fish and Henry attempting to teach Lucy some new card games, there was a frantic knock at the door that made both of them freeze.

"Daddy," Lucy whispered. "It could be Grandma Regina."

"Stay here Lu'," Henry whispered back.

He approached the door carefully, not willing to trust anything at the moment.

The knocking at door happened again and a voice yelled out:"Is anybody in here? I need help."

Henry's heart dropped into his stomach.

He knew that voice. That voice hadn't changed since the last time he heard it.

"Please open the door, I just need to use your phone or something," The voice said again.

"This is a trick," Henry said under his breath. "This isn't real, this is a trick."

"Who is it, daddy?"

"I don't believe it," Henry said. This had to be an illusion, a dream, a trick from their enemy. A sick, cruel trick.

But something in Henry told him it wasn't.

Taking a big chance, Henry swung the door open and was met face to face with Neal Cassidy.

"Dad?" he said, full of hope.

Neal, who was wearing the same thing he died in, furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Henry?"


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry catches up with Neal while he bonds with Lucy.

Henry placed a mug of coffee in front of his father, who was sitting on the couch, freezing and shell-shocked.

"How is this possible?" asked Henry, taking the seat across from his father, next to Lucy.

"I don't know," said Neal, taking a drink from his coffee. "The last thing I remember was being in your mother's arms. It was like I'd woken up from a nap. I was laying in the exact same point out in the woods. How long have I been...you know...gone?"

Henry and Lucy looked at one another.

Henry cleared his throat. "Too long," was all he said.

"This was the first house I found, I didn't even know if anyone would be in here, let alone my son. Who's now probably the same age as me." (flows better as two sentences)

Henry smiled. "I'm getting there, but not quite. I just don't know how this could have happened, we just got here, now you show up again, alive. It's just very... coincidental," he finished.

"Well this town's a weird place, there's always something magical going on. Maybe my father found a loophole, cast some resurrection spell or something," shrugged Neal.

"Yeah, about that..."

Neal grew stiff. "He's still alive, right? I'm assuming you guys defeated Zelena, I have a feeling there're a lot of details I'm missing here."

"He's alive. He's in Seattle right now," Henry answered.

Neal frowned. "Seattle, why is he in Seattle-"

Henry interrupted him. "A curse. Well, not anymore. We just broke it. I've brought Lucy here to hide out from The Darkness. Rumple, Hook, and my mom should be here-"

Neal shook his head. "Seattle, curse, darkness, Christ there's a lot I'm missing huh?"

Henry gave his father a sad smile. "Well like you said, there's always something magical going on around here." He got up from his seat. "Come on, I'll get you another cup, we're gonna be here for awhile."

Neal followed his son into the kitchen. Before Henry could grab the coffee pot, Neal stopped him.

"Hold on, I just wanna look at you for a second. I haven't really gotten a chance to."

He held his son's face in his hands, taking in every detail. He studied him, noticing how those same features had matured.

"I just can't believe I missed you growing up, again," he laughed, though it was a humorless, pained laugh.

"You're here now, that's all that matters. And we're gonna make sure you stay this time."

Neal smiled, "Third times the charm." He pulled his son into a hug, sinking his face into his neck like he always used to do. When they pulled away, Neal tapped Henry's face lovingly.

"I just can't believe you're here," Henry said, as he poured another cup of coffee. "We had just been talking about you too."

"Yeah, I wanted to ask, who's the kid?"

Henry turned towards his father, then looked back at Lucy, who was flipping through the book, though it was obvious she was trying to eavesdrop.

"Her name is Lucy. She's my daughter."

Neal's eyes doubled in size. "Your daughter??" He whispered loudly. "You have a daughter?? Who's her mom? How much time has passed? Henry-"

"Dad, I know you have a million thoughts running in your head, and I know you're thinking we haven't even had The Talk yet, but listen. Lucy is my daughter, she's your granddaughter. And she would love to answer all these questions and more," said Henry. "Go over there, talk to her, get to know her. She's dying to meet you, and I know you're gonna love her."

Neal's eyes were quickly watering. He had missed so much. Not only his son growing up but the birth of his granddaughter. So many moments and memories had been taken from him, so much he had lost out on. He wanted to crumble to his knees and curse that bitch Zelena. But when he looked at Lucy, his granddaughter, this new, beautiful little girl that he couldn't wait to get to know, his heart swelled with joy. He knew that now was the time to start making up for lost time.

Neal composed himself and started heading towards the living room, but not before telling his son "Don't think you're off the hook, me and you are talking later," to which Henry shook his head and laughed at.

Neal approached his granddaughter. "Hey Lucy," he said. Her name rolled off his tongue easily. He could get used to saying it.

She looked up at him, her eyes twinkling. "Hey," she said, smiling.

He sat down next to her.

"So, my dad told you?"

"Yeah. It's nice to meet you, I'm sorry it took this long." He never wanted to have to say those words ever again.

"It's ok," Lucy replied. "It wasn't your fault."

Neal smiled, and wrapped an arm around her.

"Now, I think that book of your's has a lot of answers I need," he said.

"Yes, there is a lot I need to catch you up on, grandpa." Neal's heart twinged at the casual name. The first time he would ever be called grandpa. A new memory he would cherish forever.

Henry allowed the two this much needed bonding time. He settled in with his book and a cup of coffee, looking up every now and then to watch the two worlds collide. His father was great with Lucy, making her laugh and smile, as she did the same with him. He even snuck a few candid pictures of the two as Lucy retold the years Neal had missed. His father had missed way too much in both he and Lucy's life, so he wanted to make sure these new memories would be preserved.

This is definitely going in the book


End file.
